Child of Jack Sparrow
by Crystal56
Summary: Well, Jack meets someone and she dies for him. She was in love and so was he. But she left something behind for him... a symbol of her eternal love towards him. Not a romantic thing except for the first chapter... slightly. I know, bad summary. EDITE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This I started some time ago and now I'm redoing it so it sounds nicer and makes a bit more sense. Go Pirates!

I looked out from the top of the mast, spotting an island off in the distance. Although there were plenty of islands spread out across the oceans, I could swear I heard singing coming from this one. It was a haunting tune, a melody unlike anything I had ever heard before.

"Mr. Gibbs, take us onto that island!" I exclaimed, jumping down from mast with a rope.

"Aye sire, sounds…wait, why do you want us to go to some island?" he asked.

"Can't you hear music coming from it?" I asked while still listening to the tune as it flowed across the wind.

"Aye sir, but still, why?" Gibbs asked.

"Because I'm curious about it that's why," I said. "Now head towards that island!"

"It would give the crew a chance to relax while you go and explore this singing," Gibbs replied. "Though I think you're daft for doing so. All right ye dogs, let's head towards that little isle!"

He walked off and I smiled. "And now I shall find out who is singing. The only thing is; who could be stranded on an island and sing that loud? This better not be a siren." I headed towards the boats to prepare on to go ashore.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean. I just own the plot and the original characters I place in here.

_**Child of Jack Sparrow**_

I took one of the small boats ashore and gauged the island as I got out of it. The island was fairly small, and I could easily hear the singer get louder as I came towards it. It was a beautiful voice I was hearing. I walked inland and noticed a small garden, a hut, and several other things including a small well, indicating someone was living here, or at least, it used to be inhabited. How did it all get to be on this island though? There certainly weren't enough raw materials on this island unless someone brought them over by boat. Who would chose to live isolated away from civilization on an island? The last two times I was on an island, there was no food. How can someone farm in sand? I walked on towards the voice, and noticed a nesting of rocks and something feathery moving between them, black feathers at that. I drew my sword half expecting to see a siren and the need to defend myself but instead, I watched the feathery mass shift and turn towards me, the singing now stopped.

"Oh my," a soft voice said, and my jaw dropped. It was a woman! A woman with black wings. This could be no siren, for sirens were meant to be ugly things that drew in sailors with their song, and here she was a beautiful maiden!

"Hello there," I said, looking her up and down with interest. She had on only a dress, torn in several places leaving some very interesting things shown.

"You must have heard my singing. I'm terribly sorry if I drew you outside of your charted course. I only sing for the birds and the fish to hear me," she said. "It's lonely out here." God she was gorgeous!

"You don't seem to be a siren or some unsightly beast trying to lure me into a trap…" I trailed off, gauging her warily. "Nor do you look like a demon, although I could be mistaking you for some kind of angel."

She laughed, and it was a soft and gentle laugh that made me feel warm inside. "No, no, I'm not any of those things. My wings are no longer good for flying, the magic that used to allow that is gone. No, I'm not a beast either. I can't really stand the taste of meat, of course, that could also be because I've been without it for several years now."

"Well, why are you here?" I asked, sheathing my sword. I didn't feel like I was going to be in danger. "Are you in need of rescue?" I had doubts about that however, considering this island was well set up in one way or another for a single person to live her comfortably from what I had seen so far.

"Come back to my home, perhaps I can give you something for your kindness. I have no need of rescue, though I thank you very much for caring," she replied. She evaded the first question well enough.

"Why are you here in the first place?" I repeated. I also noted in her voice pain, that she had been through much pain. To anyone else it wouldn't be as noticeable, but even through her angelic voice I was able to hear pain.

"My name is Melody Umi Fae. What is your name good sailor?" she asked, still avoiding my question.

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow, but you still haven't answered my question lass as to why you're here in the first place," I said, doing my best to remain calm.

She looked at me as her expression turned to one more of sorrow than of the faint happiness I had seen before. She walked past me and I looked at her again, the soft toed sandals and how her dress was down to her knees. She had long strawberry blond hair and soft green eyes.

"Aye," I whispered, "That's a beauty."

"Follow me," she said, beckoning me to follow her. I followed after, all the while trying to memorize every detail I saw. Perhaps it was time I had a new woman.

…

She explained to me that she had come to live in isolation out of choice because her tribe shunned her for her blackened wings. She was given things to help her survive on her own and was transported to this little island. She said she had no reason to leave unless someone asked for her help and was honest about it. Her magic faded from disuse and the little she had left was devoted to healing the creatures of the sky and sea that came to her. The creatures would often bring food or herbs if she required them as well.

Throughout this story I saw the look of loneliness about her, with the sadness in her eyes. I felt just a little bit different near her, and she seemed to like me well enough. This lass was special.

"So, what really brought you here or was it just to hear my singing?" she asked. I think I was in love.

"Curiosity killed the cat love. Are you sure you don't want off this isle?" I asked, trying to start the process of seduction. I wanted her badly; she was such a beautiful woman.

"I'm happy here. I could only think of settling down further, that would be my only reason to leave. You know Mr. Jack, have a family and live a full life," she said. Damn, a family? Settling down? It could end up being worth it, she seemed special enough and I really wanted her.

"Well, then come with me," I suggested gently.

"I can only go away with someone I love," she replied with a faint smile. I looked at her. What would it take to get this lass off the island?

I did a bit of quick thinking. "How about this, let's do an accord. You stay with me and my crew for a month or something close, and if you don't find me at all attractive, or someone else on my ship, as unlikely as that is or hell, even find that life off of this island isn't so bad, we'll take you back to this island without a fuss." I said and held out my hand. Her faint smile broadened and she paced back and forth in her little house for a few moments.

"I, Melody Umi Fae will agree to you accord Mr. Jack," she said, seemingly delighted.

"Please lass, call me Jack," I said and took her hand into mine, kissing it gently. She took only a small bag of things with her and we headed back to the ship. The only look I got was from Gibbs, who muttered, "He never changes."

…

I did it. I don't know what got into me. And it was all proper in Tortuga and everything! I married her; I swear I must've been drunk! She loved it though; quite literally head over heels for me. She was a good bedmate though, and very interesting to talk to. She had her stories just as I had mine. Melody knew her medicine better than anyone I knew, and my crew was the better for it. I swear that all the crew seemed to work better in her presence.

However, she herself had fallen ill and she was at a doctor's in Tortuga. I wasn't worried…much.

Melody came running towards me and leapt into my arms. "Jack, Jack! You won't believe the news I have! I described my symptoms to the doctor and he called in a Midwife! I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed. My mind was reeling at that point. What had she just said?

"Pre…pregnant?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, with your child. Oh, isn't it wonderful?" she asked. I could've sworn that I never…damn.

"Well, yes, I suppose," I said and raised an eyebrow at her smiling face. "Boy or girl?" If it was a boy, I'd be okay; I could deal with a boy. Teach the boy how to be a proper pirate and all. A girl, on the other hand…gods I hope it wasn't a girl. How would I raise a daughter?

"I can't be sure of course, but I think it will be a girl," she said and she was positively beaming. Well, I guess, well…she'd be there to raise a girl and teach her all those girly things right? And I could still teach her the art of being a pirate. Right?

"Well darling, it seems that family you wanted isn't too far off, is it?" I asked. I took her into my arms, lovingly kissed her and we headed off back to the Pearl to share the good news.

"We're ready to sail Captain!" Gibbs yelled as I headed up the dock with wife in arm. "and did the doctor have news? Is the lass okay?"

"Take a look, she's positively beaming! I believe fate has decided I'm supposed to be a father," I said. "And anyone who thinks I can't be one will be … thrown overboard!"

"Aye, aye sir, and congratulations!" Gibbs exclaimed, although it was quite obvious he wanted to start laughing at me.

_**9 Months Later…**_

"C'mon love, you'll be okay," I said as she cradled the sleeping child in her arms. It was a girl, a beautiful baby girl. But Melody, she wasn't doing so well.

"No, I think I won't be dear. Please, name her Crystal…" she whispered. I was amazed at the tears in my eyes. She was loosing her life because of this child. Our child. The midwife looked at me with pity.

"Love, I can't raise a girl, much less take care of a baby!" I said, trying to deny everything. "Who'll be there to teach her all those girlie things she needs to learn?"

"Teach…Teach her how to be the best pirate…just like her father. Let her be herself, there's nothing to fear from her if you love her. You'll be fine," she said as her breath began to slow.

"I love you," I murmured, giving her a soft kiss on the lips and touching her soft and smooth hair. "I've only had you for such a short time love, I wanted more."

"I know that Jack, my Jack. I love you too; I want you to be happy. Protect her Jack," she whispered. "She is your child... my… Jack… my… strong… husband… Jack." She touched my face and her hand fell to her side. I took it and placed it on her stomach, feeling her go lifeless in my arms. I held her for as long as I could bear while I cried, and then picked up my daughter, my little Crystal Sparrow. My only child and I would love her. I'd take Melody's body and bury her on that little island she lived upon, her home.

I'd raise this daughter of mine, I promised I would. I gently bent down to pick her up into my arms. The sleeping child looked so much like her mother; at least, I hoped she would… look like my love. Little Crystal awoke and began to cry. I rocked her gently against me, I didn't care if it made me look soft; she was my child, my only child. Her mother gave her life bringing her into this world, and already I missed my melody. I sank to the floor and touched my child's head gently. The midwife offered to take her away but I shook my head.

"Just a moment," I said as I ran my fingers across Crystal's head, "I need to tell her something." I gently lifted Crystal so that she could face her mother.

"Never forget little one. She was your mother," I whispered to her. "She gave her life for you, so remember her as I will, with love, life, and warmth. I'll teach you whatever I can from what I know. Don't worry little love, I'll protect you." I handed her over to the midwife to care for as I started going onto the task of finding a wet-nurse. I wouldn't loose this child, not to hunger or to sickness or anything. She was my own child.

…

"I love you Jack, my husband, my loving husband Jack. Please watch over her and protect her… dearest Jack… I love you…"


	2. To Town!

About 6-7 years later ~Chris~  
Today's the day! I woke up and stretched and yawned, for today was a big day. Dad's gonna take me into town. A real town, not like Tortuga, which I think I was in as a baby, but not sure and was only in when we refilled supplies. I was going to go to a real town!  
"Onto the shore I go, I go! Onto the shore I go! To meet and greet the proper folk onto the shore I'll go!" I sang as I dressed in my semi boyish gear. I buckled a belt and continued to sing.  
"I go to see where food is made and where a sword is forged. It will be a prim and proper town..." I ran up onto the deck out of the hold to witness the sunrise. I loved the sunrise!  
"Onto the shore I go, I go! Onto the shore I go! Listen all ye sea creature, I'm going onto the shore!" I sang as loudly as I could.  
"Aren't we up a little early young lady?" a voice asked. I turned around to see Sinal, who was a good sailor. He stretched as he looked at me oddly.  
"Why would I want to sleep in? Daddy's promised to take me to shore today to see a real town! I see the shore!" I said, looking out once again at the sea. It was only a short distance away, I thought.  
"Well then, you'd better wake up the Captain. He probably needs to be woken up after he worked so hard last night," he joked and I nodded.  
"Yes sir! Onto shore I go, I go! Onto shore I go!" I sang as I headed down to Dad's cabin. To shore!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, there, happy?  
  
~Jack~  
"Daddy, wake up!" a little voice yelled into my ear. I opened one eye.  
"Not so loud little one, what, trying to wake the dead?" I asked, giving a big yawn and looking at the little child propped up next to my bed.  
"No, well, you seemed dead. Did it bring you back? C'mon, get up and let's get ready! I hope you remember what day it is Captain!" she said lovingly.  
"The day you get your own boat and I don't have to listen to you sing anymore? Nah, I believe this is the promised day, isn't it?" I asked, sitting up and embracing her in my arms. It hasn't been too hard to raise a girl, yet. She's kind and sweet, and I like her singing. It sounds like her mother's voice almost to exactness. She had her mother's eyes, which I was proud of; although I knew that nose of hers was mine. She also had her mother's hair color, with but a hint of mine. She looked so much like her mother did, and I told her everyday, I think.  
"Well, are you gonna get up and get dressed or go into town with me shirtless?" she asked, jumping out of my arms, giggling.  
"Go eat while I get dressed love, I'll join you in a minute. Is everyone up yet?" I asked.  
"Nah," she said, "You tired them out last night repairing the sails!"  
  
"Well, go sing into their ears and wake them up, got it?" I asked.  
"Okay, what do you want me to sing?" she asked.  
"Be creative!" I said. She ran out of the room skipping and singing 'A Pirates Life for Me' one of my personal favorites. That's going to wake them up. I threw back the covers and pulled on a pair of my pants, lying nearby. I fished out a shirt and got properly dressed. I smiled, I actually was proud I had a daughter. She had my temperament and made sure everyone did their jobs. If there ever was a mutiny aboard this ship ever again, she'd probably be the one to lead it or stop it. She was like her mother, everyone worked harder in her presence. I laughed to myself; she was going to be a fine pirate! Next on the list, finding a crew and a ship for her...  
  
~Chris~  
I got everyone up easily enough. It was quite nice to be able to tease Mr. Gibbs, just every once in a while, about the fact I was bad luck. I got to help our chef cook and I set the tables myself, which is one thing I do well. Everyone appreciates whatever help I give because I know what I'm doing and I can do it fairly well. I got everyone seated and chef began to set out plates. I went to dad, 'cause we ate together in our own place. I saw lots of food set out, and dad was already sitting.  
"I wondered when you were going to get here," he said, and smiled. I grinned and sat in a chair across from his.  
"Well, I had to make fun of Mr. Gibbs, you know, just one more time," I said.  
"Don't do that, you torment him enough with your presence, what more torture you could have in mind for the poor guy?" he said, cocking an eyebrow as he began to dish up food. I put a bit of food on my plate and began to eat too.  
"Nothing more!" I said before biting down.  
"Well, eat up; if we're going to a proper town you'll need your strength. And then I want you to go put on that little dress you hate. It'll be a shame if you are found out to be a girl the hard way and I get caught. Then what sort of a pirate would I be known as if I was caught because my own daughter didn't act as a girl?" he asked.  
"Aww, not again! I hate that dress. Lemme be a boy for today! I wanna go see a blacksmith and you said they don't allow girls in there!" I complained.  
"Put on that dress and that's the last I'll hear of it lass!" he said, purely enjoying the fact of this torment, I could tell.  
"And what if I don't?" I asked.  
"Well, let's see; is there a punishment suitable enough for you? I guess, it would be... we won't go into town for... a year!" he decided.  
"Aww," I said, "Fine, I'll put it own, but I won't act entirely lady like!"  
"I'll not take someone who can't act like a lady when they should!" he said.  
"It might be better for me to just stay, wouldn't it?" I asked.  
"Well, no, I'd be very bored because of what I was going to show you are all stuff I have seen before," he said.  
"Have you put on weight?" I asked, tiring of the topic.  
"I eat the same things you eat," he said.  
"Uh, uh, I ate some new things, like fruits!" I exclaimed and he glared at me.  
"Maybe I don't feel like going ashore today," he said, trying to goad me into something.  
"Maybe I don't feel like doing anything today either," I said, and he muttered something unintelligible.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Never mind, go get ready, we're going ashore today, and let's not let anything stop us. Remember the dress has to be clean enough too!" he said, and I growled a bit at him. He was such a... dang, I loved him anyways. Dear old dad! I ate up and headed to get ready.  
  
"To town, to town, to town we go! Old little town that I never shall know! To visit, to see for the very first time, an' old and proper town for the very first time!" 


	3. The Boat Ride over

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Savvy?  
  
The boat ride over  
  
(Chris)  
  
Ana Maria pulled me over to the side before I got in the boat with my father.  
"Here, take this girl," she said to me, placing in my hands a small purse. I knew what it was, it was money.  
"Why give this to me?" I asked and she pulled me close and whispered into my ear, just so dad couldn't hear her.  
"There's enough in there for lunch, whatever errand the Captain has here in this town, and enough for you to get something for your mother's grave," she said and then smiled at me, "Don't let him get drunk." I took that warning to heart. I didn't want my dad to forget me, although I knew he wouldn't, but I also didn't want my dad to get into any trouble.  
"Yes ma'am!" I said and placed it in the pocked of my dress, the secret pocket that Ana Maria had sewn in for me for keeping things safe. She put in secret pockets in my other outfits to; she said it'd help against pickpockets and the like. I also really liked pockets...  
"Are you coming Chris or am I leavin' you behind?" My dad called out to me from where I was.  
"Coming!" I yelled at him and gave Ana Maria a hug.  
"Just be careful and safe," she said and I nodded and ran towards my dad.  
"There you are, I hope Ana Maria wasn't filling your head with new stories over there," dad said and I smiled up at him.  
"Nope, she just wanted me to be careful. You too..." I trailed and he helped me into the boat.  
"Well mates, I should return by nightfall. I can't keep her out to late, can I?" he said and laughed to himself.  
"Aye sir!" Mr. Gibbs acknowledged. I giggled; he was such a drunk, worse than my dad was. Yeah, I was on a ship full of drunks, although I can't recall seeing many of them getting drunk besides my dad and Mr. Gibbs. Dad hopped into the boat and we were lowered down into the water. Dad said he'd get us to shore by himself.  
"Are you ready lass?" he asked me.  
"Aye, aye Captain Sparrow!" I giggled lovingly.  
"Well then, we're off! And I'm still your father, you do realize that, call me dad or father or any of those weird nicknames you come up with every day, but don't blow my cover. I'm a wanted pirate," he said and then smiled, "I'm wanted by the British and by women."  
"That's not something I needed to hear," I said and looked out towards the shore.  
"So, do you like the view?" he asked me.  
"Of course daddy! It looks really pretty and I can't wait to see what a real town looks like!" I exclaimed and sort of sat up on the boat and it began to rock.  
"What did I tell you about standing on one of these?" he inquired as I plopped back into my seat.  
"Oh, yeah, never stand on one of these boats... unless you're on land!" I said, attempting to rhyme stand with something, which happened to be the word land.  
"You are too much like your mother, she was a bloody poet to a times, and that did get annoying, trying to rhyme words all the time," Dad said, "but sometimes she'd come up with something so beautiful... I remember the one she wrote about the sea..."  
"I know, she wrote it down in her diary, and you gave the diary to me," I said, "So tell it to me again!"  
"But I tell it to you almost every night!" he exclaimed.  
"But I like hearing it!" I said.  
"Just the first verse than, I'll save the rest for later, alright?" he asked. I nodded that'd be fine.  
Dad began to clear out his voice, making quite the show of it as he rowed along the water, "The beauty of the sea, unknown to all but those who travel its turquoise waters, holds treasures for all who seek them out. The beauty of it's crashing waves and the dolphins swimming in the wake of a ship. In the sea, the sea's beauty, of its merciless storms that toss and turn ships and people effortlessly. The calm winds that blow through ones hair and cools you off from the sun's own light...and that's all I'll tell for now." Dad smiled at me and the winked, "I know that's your second favorite verse."  
"My first favorite is the ending... Wait, they're both my favorites! I love the whole poem!" I exclaimed and looked into the water for signs of fish or other sea creatures. I loved the sea, it was my home. I wondered if mom liked it when she was alive.  
"We're almost there," dad said and snapped me out of my thought, "Best be getting ready Chris, we're almost in your first official town visit. Why'd I promise this?"  
"It's because you promised me!" I exclaimed, "And if you think a better explanation is needed, well, too bad!" I giggled again and stared at him. He cocked an eyebrow at me.  
"Am I doing a good job?" he asked.  
"With what?" I asked.  
"Being a good father," he said, "Am I doing a good job?"  
"Well, duh, you are! I think you are. I bet momma would agree!" I said and smiled broadly.  
"Well, I was worried for a moment I was raising you wrong, you know... just making sure," he said and smiled back at me, "Now, let's say we enjoy today in town, eh?"  
  
The beauty of the sea, unknown to all but those who travel its turquoise waters, holds treasures for all who seek them out...  
  
TBC  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? To cute? Tell me what you think! Keep any and all flames rated G-PG though. Read and Review! 


	4. Crystal's Sword

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean!

A/N: Finally, I get around to updating! Wai!

Crystal's Sword

**Chris**

Arriving in town was easy, I watched my dad fool the dock manager for our little boat and we aren't registered under any uncommon name that would give us away.

"So where are we going dad?" I asked and he grinned down at me, "I mean, what are we gonna get to see?"  
"As much of it as we can luv," he said, "And I have a few errands to run here too..."

"Have you ever been here before?" I asked excitedly as we entered into the streets of the town.

"Aye, I have, once before," he said, "But that is a story for another time."

"Why are people looking at you oddly?" I asked, noticing people glance at my dad then at me.

"They're just jealous of my good looks," he said, "And because I have such a wonderful daughter who remembered to wear a dress instead of..."

"Don't bring that up!" I hushed him, "You promised!" I quickened my pace to keep up with him and followed behind him as he made his way over to a darkened building.

"I did? Oh, that's right, I did...ah, and here we are!" Dad proclaimed and I looked at the sign. It was the blacksmiths!

"Why are we here?" I asked, "I wanted to see the town! I didn't want to go to some crummy blacksmith!"

"The chap here happens to be a friend of mine and I ordered something from him. I do believe he should have completed it by now so I'm going to pick it up!" Dad said, "Now, promise me you'll wait outside patiently while I go in."

"Can't I come?" I asked, "I might as well see!"

"No luv, you can't come in with me," he said, "But after this we can go around the town, just not at the moment..."

"Please dad?" I asked with a begging look in my eyes.

"That look might work on all the crew but it won't work on me," he said, "Now promise..." Wow, if my puppy eyes weren't working on him he was truly serious about me staying outside.

"Fine... but you owe me!" I said stubbornly and sat down near a statue.

"Right, I will little one, cross my heart," he said, "And I keep my promises..." As soon as he finished that he disappeared inside the building. I watched the town move around my and I was amused and fascinated by all I saw. I would hold him to his word or I wasn't Crystal Sparrow!

**Jack Sparrow**

"Hello?" I asked cautiously as I entered the building. It had been so many years since I had been here, I might not even be recognized.

"Who is it?" a familiar voice asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order!" I called out, "For the sword. I believe I ordered it last year."

"Ah, so you're the one? I've been contemplating whether to sell it or not because you weren't coming to pick it up," the voice replied and I heard footsteps.

"I'm on the sea most of the time so I find it hard to get from place to place in a decent block of time, seeing as how there's so much out there," I said and watched as the figure stepped into the main area.

"Ah, a sailor are you?" he asked and then narrowed his eyes as he saw me, "Or a pirate?"

"I'm only here to pick up my order, I don't want to cause trouble," I said, noticing how he didn't recognize me at all. Had I really changed that much?  
"Sure, a pirate not wanting to cause commotion!" he said and then grabbed a sword nearby.

"I just wanted to pick up my order..." I let out a sigh and drew my sword, murmuring, "Seems just like old times..."

**Chris**

I heard commotion coming from inside the building and I went to the door and tried to look inside but I was too short to see from one of the holes.

"Dad?" I asked, wondering what was going on, "You aren't causing trouble, are you?"

"Excuse me, is there something I can help you with?" a female voice asked me and I turned around to see a really pretty woman with a young boy holding her hand.

"I'm hearing something going on inside and I think my dad might be causing trouble..." I said, deciding to be honest.

"It's most likely my husband Will, he's always troublesome..." she said with a loving sigh, "Come along, we'll both go see what the matter is then..."

"Who're you?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the boy.

"My name is Josh," he said. He looked slightly older than me and had wild unkempt hair.

"He's our son, mine and Will," the woman explained, "You can call me Mrs. Turner."

"Pleased to meet you!" I said and got out of the way as Mrs. Turner moved to open the door. When she opened it we looked inside to see my dad fighting with who I think was Will.

"Will stop that this instant, what is going on here?" Mrs. Turner asked, hustling inside and both men stopped fighting.

"Dad! You shouldn't be causing trouble!" I chided as I followed her in.

"It wasn't me little one, it was him!" Dad said, trying to defend himself.

"He's a pirate Elizabeth!" the other man said but Mrs. Turner just hit him lightly on the head and took the sword from his hand.

"A pirate? What nonsense, he has a child with him for goodness sake!" Mrs. Turner said, "Apologize Will!"

"..." Will said nothing and Josh tug at his jacket, "What?"

"He looks like that pirate you always tell me about!" Josh exclaimed.

"He does?" Will asked and then gave my dad a long hard look, "It can't be... Jack?"

"Who else," Dad asked sarcastically, "Would dare come here?"

"Jack Sparrow!" Mrs. Turner exclaimed, "It has been what, almost 9 years?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow..." Dad corrected with a sigh.

"You have a daughter!" Will said, "That isn't like you at all!"

"How come everything is okay now?" I asked, tugging at dad, "Who are these people?"

"Glad we got this bit of confusion out of the way," Dad said, completely ignoring me, "Can I have my order now?"

"I wouldn't have thought you to be the type to order a sword..." Will said.

"It's not for me!" Dad exclaimed and then turned to me, "Didn't I tell you to wait outside?"  
"Dad, don't tell me you just noticed I was here!" I exclaimed and glared at him.

"Chris, I told you to wait outside!" he said.

"So your daughter's name is Chris?" Will asked, "I never would've thought you'd have a child, much less settle for a girl."

"But you were causing trouble!" I said, "And my name is Crystal, Chris is just a nickname!"

"Pleased to meet you little lady," Will said.

"But you broke your promise..." Dad said and it seemed like I couldn't keep my conversations straight anymore, I felt like I had to address two people at once.

"SO DID YOU!" I exclaimed, "You promised not to cause trouble!"

"Oh..." he said.

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Turner began and then yelled, "EXCUSE ME!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"Chris would you to come with me?" she asked kindly, "We can get you something to drink while these two buffoons catch up on old times."

"I shouldn't, Dad promised to show me the entire town. I've never been in one before!" I said excitedly.

"Go on," Dad said exasperatedly, "We have plenty of time..."

"So that means everything is okay now?" I asked.

"Aye, I think," he said, casting a glance at Will, "Is that okay Mr. Turner?"

"I am interested to see why you have a daughter... I'm sure that'll be a good story," Will said, "But why come back here?"

"Because I ordered the sword?" I asked wearily.

"I highly doubt that. You could have done that anywhere, you know if you're found..." Mr. Turner began to say.

"But visiting old mates is a passion of mine!" Dad exclaimed, "Not to mention I already know how well you make as sword!"

"Your order was a weird one though..." Mr. Turner said, "But I did finish it."

"Good, now Chris, run along, I'll come and get you when the grownups are done talking..." Dad said and I glared at him until Mrs. Turner beckoned me to follow her and I ran after her and Josh. Dad would be telling me the story of how they all met as soon as we got back to the ship, I'd make sure of it. The day was already getting interesting!

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **I know I haven't updated in a while and this story may seem a little weak but it's a good story! I plan on updating as often as I can from now on. Please just let me know what you think so long as it's not a flame! I promise the chapters will get better from now on! So just please read and review!


End file.
